


Walk the Dinosaur

by moon_hotel



Category: Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. (film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario has a strange dream about the Boom Boom Bar and the lovely lady he met there. "Dance with me," she sneers, "and I'll hit you all you like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Dinosaur

One night, somewhere in all that cake-baking and kart-racing and kingdom-saving, Mario had a dream. It wasn't one of those so-vivid-they-may-as-well-be-real dreams, like the one about Subcon. It was strange and sweet and a little blurry around the edges. It was a dream that really felt like a dream, and that was even rarer.

In the dream, he was in a city. It felt a little bit like the Bronx, or the worse parts of Brooklyn, but even they didn't have the grungy, punky atmosphere this place had. This place was _dangerous_ in a way Mario usually avoided, so why did he have the feeling he'd been here before?  

He was in a dance club where the patrons wore leather jackets instead of Koopa shells. There was a big, broad lady walking his way, with spikes all up and down the front of her tight orange dress, and cleavage even bigger than his head. _Holy cow,_ Mario thought. _I don't think this gal's a princess._

__

But he fumbled out some dumb pickup line about her knuckles and his face, and when she grabbed his shoulder, his heart jumped high. _"Dance with me, and I'll hit you all you like,"_ she sneered, and he grabbed her hard around her waist. 

He danced with her. That's all. He couldn't remember the moves and he could barely make out the song, but he knew a bunch of other small, silly details: the color of the lights (blue and green, like lizard skin), the sound of the big heavy boots on her feet, and even the fact that he was balding. It made Mario embarrassed to realize it, but _she_ didn't mind, and that was the important thing...

He woke up slowly, trying to keep the song in his head as long as he could. It was still dark, and he squinted at the clock. It was still only three in the morning, and he rolled over, closed his eyes and immediately drifted back off to sleep. 

This time, he dreamt about baking a cake.


End file.
